


2025

by SeveralVerySmallKerrys



Series: 2025 to 2077 [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Canon Typical Violence, Consent is Sexy, Cyberpunk 2025, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Mullets Are Sexy Fight Me, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Samurai, cyberpunk 2077 au, lovebirds, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeveralVerySmallKerrys/pseuds/SeveralVerySmallKerrys
Summary: V is a tattoo artist and lone merc in Night City. He left Puerto Rico a long time ago to pursue his own dreams.One day, Kerry Eurodyne enters his shop to get his half finished tattoo done. And maybe even more.V is full of suprises and Kerry will soon learn to cherish the young man.
Relationships: Alt Cunningham/Johnny Silverhand, Judy Alvarez & V, Kerry Eurodyne & Alt Cunningham, Kerry Eurodyne & Johnny Silverhand, Kerry Eurodyne & Rogue Amendiares, Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/V, Rogue Amendiares/Johnny Silverhand
Series: 2025 to 2077 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203974
Comments: 40
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly just some tooth rotting fluff with maybe mild angst.  
> I just need that while continue writing on Kintsugi. 
> 
> AU from 2025. Johnny and Alt are still alive, Samurai is still kicking it.  
> Tags may change over time.  
> ___  
> The chapters will be shorter, between 500-1000 words each

It was a quiet day at the studio. V was dozing off behind the counter. He had opened his tattoo shop a few weeks ago and still hadn’t any reputation in the City. Not that it really mattered, he opened the shop just for fun, more a side hustle to his merc work. He was a young, slander man, 28 years old. His hair dyed silver, worn in a top bun. His chest, arms and back covered in delicate tattoos. He was sporting some chrome, not the most advanced one but his blades surely got the job done. He was proud of what had become of him. His parents lived in San Juan; he wasn’t  really fond of them. They disliked his taste of music, his taste in body art... and his taste in men. More importantly, the fact  _ that _ he had taste in men over women. It was a dilemma every time he visited. Them asking about a potential girlfriend, potential grandkids and V answering that he will potentially fucking some washed up punk in the gutter of Night City if they didn’t stop asking. That’s why he decided to leave for good. Not that Night City was the most beautiful place to live  in, but it surely had  its charm. 

He flipped his pencil in his hand, thinking about some new tattoo ideas while also coordinating some small gigs over his optics HUD when he heard the chime of the bells over his entrance. He looked up, a young man, probably his age, maybe a bit older, entered the store. V was taken aback immediately. He could’ve sworn he had never seen such a beautiful man in his entire life. 

His hair was a deep black, cut in a mullet of all things. V chuckled slightly, felt like he was transported back right into the 80s. His hair-do nonetheless was charming. He sported a leather vest over a tight red shirt, tight black jeans with some holes in it and the good old Converse. His face was pure art. Hiding under his bandana were two beautiful, dark eyes. He was of Asian descent and had the most delicate features V had ever seen in a person. He was not one to fall in love on first sight but  damn, if that guy  wasn’t a snack. His skin glistening in the midday sun, his arms not yet covered. A circle on his upper right and an unfinished black tattoo on his left arm. The man searched through the small shop, looking for  its owner. 

V cleared his throat and stepped in front of the counter. 

“Hey”, he grinned. “How can I help you?”

Kerry looked at him, scanning him up and down. His eyes lit up a bit. It felt like an instant spark between  them, but nobody dared to say anything.

“Hey yourself”, he answered, smiling.  _ God his face is so beautiful. _ “I’m looking for someone to finish my tattoo”. 

He waved his hand over his left arm that was clearly unfinished. 

“My old artist, he... well... I can’t go to him anymore.”

“Might I know why exactly?”

“Nah, better not... yet.”

V laughed. 

“Fair. No stress. Sure, I can finish it, do you want an appointment, or do you have time? As you can see, I am  absolutely fully booked at the moment”, he said sarcastically as he waved in some random direction, showing off the empty shop, laughing.

“Well, if you have time now,  then why not.” 

Kerry hung up is vest. V got a  glimpse of the batch on the back.  _ Samurai, wow. _

“You a fan?”

“Hm? ,” Kerry looked at him, sitting down on the chair

“Samurai. Saw the batch on your vest.”

Kerry snorted.

“Well, I sure hope I am. I play in that shitty band.”

V looked down, embarrassed. He liked their music, a lot. And he  didn’t recognize one of the band members.  _ Awkward. _

“Damn I... wow, well, what an honor to have you here.”

“Listen, we’re all just some punks trying to do the best to survive.  I’m not better than you. Can’t tattoo  myself, right?”

_ Damn he was cute.  _

“But say, kid.  _ You _ a fan, I guess? Favorite song?”

_ Oh, _ _ that could go downhill fast. _

“Umm... that’s a hard one but I’ll go with Chippin’ In.”

“A classic, I see.”

“Yeah but... the cover. The new version. Like the sound a lot more, sounds fuller and more energetic. And the voice is... love it.”

Kerry laughed, getting a bit red in the face.

“Wow, now  _ I’m  _ honored . ‘s my voice”

“You serious? Well damn, you have an amazing voice if I can say so.”

He grinned.

“Thanks kid means a lot. Better rub it in Johnnys face when I see him at the next gig. The name’s Kerry by the way.”

He held out his hand while looking up at V who was standing next to him. He gladly took it.”

“V. And now let’s get down to business.”


	2. Tattoo Session 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kerry is getting his tattoo partially done and V is more courageous than he thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pic of my tattoo Session from today at the end. That shit hurt

Kerry gritted his teeth. It had been 2 hours already since V started working on his arm. The needles piercing through his soft skin made him wanna throw up. One would guess a punk rocker like him would have a high pain tolerance but Kerry surely didn’t.

V looked at him, slight concern in his eyes when he noticed Kerry’s pained Expression.

“You alright?”, he asked sheepishly while wiping away excess ink with a wet paper towel.

“Yeah… fine… I’m fine”, Kerry huffed, _obviously_ not being fine.

“Y’know”, V said while leaning back. We can stop for today and ya just come back later? How does that sound?”

“I’m not… I’m not weak”, he mumbled, slightly embarrassed that V read him so easily.

“Hey, no need to be ashamed.”

V grinned, his voice in a comforting manner has he watched the beautiful man in the chair in front of him.

“As a matter of fact, men are inclined to give up earlier. Their pain tolerance is way below that of women. Secondly, all black tattoos are a pain to fill. Need to go over every inch at least 4 times until it looks good. Thirdly, the placement of your tattoo is… let’s say, not the best. The inside of the arm? That shit hurt.”

Kerry seemed relaxed already. He was just glad V wasn’t making fun of him. He really liked the man.

“Also, if it makes you feel better”, V continued as he wiped his arm again, this time with a dry tower. Kerry hissed at the burning sensation, making V apologize under his breath. “I cried during some of my sessions.”

“You? You don’t look like someone who cries from a tattoo.”

“I said that shit hurts!”, V laughed, grabbing the cling wrap and placing it gently over Kerrys arm. He stood up, throwing his gloves in the trash. Kerry couldn’t get his eyes of the artist. The way he walked, how he smiled all the time. His darker skin looking immaculate with all that ink. He was just glad Johnny wasn’t here to tease him.

V came back, instinctively holding out a hand to Kerry to help him up. Kerry just looked at him, confused.

“I know people feel a bit dizzy when getting up from a session, just wanna help”, he grinned.

Kerry took his hand. It was so soft, his fingers slender and yet the grip was firm. He could’ve sworn he felt V slightly caressing him. _Damn, was he falling for a man he just met?_

“Thank you a lot, it looks amazing already.”

“Can’t wait for the next session, you’re w great client.”

“What do I owe you?”

V looked around, then at him.

“Don’t know. Let’s say… a coffee?”

Kerry smirked. Then realization hit him.

“Like…”

“A date?”, V asked, looking innocent.

“Well that sounds Hella preem”, Kerry grinned. “How about tomorrow evening? Grab some coffee and then join me at my gig?”

“Yeah. Sounds good. Here umm… have my number.”

He reached behind the counter to grab a business card and handed it to Kerry who took it like it was some sacred text.

“I’ll give you a call.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

They both said their goodbyes. V watched as Kerry grabbed his vest and left the store. His heart pounding out of his chest. He had never asked out someone before and now this glorious man had said yes on first try. He had to tell Judy.

He pulled out his phone and shot her a message.

_“Hey Jude,_

_Might asked someone out. I’ll.be on a date tomorrow._

_V”_

_“Sounds amazing, tell me everything when you’re back home!_

_Jude”_

Kerry meanwhile, still head spinning from his fresh tattoo and the fact that he just got asked out, also pulled out his phone messaging Johnny.

_“Will be bringing someone to the show tomorrow. Be nice._

_Ker”_

_“You’re an idiot_

_Johnny”_

_***_

_I continued my Kerry tattoo today and just as Kerry I'm a pussy. Will get finished in two days though!_


	3. Shorter Than Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kerry brings his new friend to the sound check. Johnny isn't too fond of him.

V had been anxiously waiting for Kerry's call all day long. He had a small gig in the morning that left him with a slightly bruised face. How would he explain that? Then again, getting in a bar fight in Night City wasn’t unusual. He’d just make something up if Kerry happens to ask. 

It was late afternoon already, V flipping his phone in his hands. Kerry was probably way too occupied to go on a coffee date with him. He probably wasn’t even interested.  _ V, sometimes you’re just dumb. He’s a celebrity, why would he  _ _ wanna _ _ go out with you?  _ Just has he had lost all hope is phone rang. Unknown number, that had to be Kerry. 

“Hey?”, he answered the phone, trying not to sound too desperate.

“V, I’m sorry. Kerry here. We got hung up in the morning with our management and we’re in a meeting for literal hours. A bit late for coffee  now I guess? Our soundcheck is in an hour. How about I pick you and you join us then? Beer on me, if you happen to drink.”

V’s heart was fluttering with excitement. 

“Yeah... yeah! Sound’s  preem . I’ll be waiting at the shop.”

“I’ll be there in 10 minutes. Wait at the street.”

Kerry hung up. Shit, V had a crush on him,  _ and _ the man didn’t forget him. That was a new experience. He brushed his hair and neatly tucked it into a bun before throwing on a jean vest and going outside. It was warm, perfect for a date and a car ride. Kerry hadn’t lied, it was about 11 minutes when he rolled in front of the shop. In a fucking Porsche. He waved V to hop inside, which he immediately did. 

“Fuck, your car’s amazing.”

“Not mine, unfortunately. ‘s Johnnys. I trashed mine, he gave it to me after I begged for literal hours this morning. I’m not the best driver he said. It’s true, but I’ll get you to the venue without a scratch, promise.”

V just grinned, rendered unable to speak by the poor beauty that was sitting next to him. His skin illuminated in the setting sun.  _ God, he was so fucking beautiful.  _ They drove to the venue not far from his  shop actually . Kerry was indeed a terrible driver.  _ Noted. _ They got out and were met by a blonde woman who was looking extremely annoyed. 

“Hey Alt”, Kerry greeted her. “What’s going on, thought you wouldn’t come.”

“Wasn’t my plan. Shithead literally begged me to fuck him backstage. What can I say, I did.” 

She observed V, who stood next to Kerry, slightly taller than the guitarist. 

“New input?”

“We just met. Yesterday. ‘s my tattoo artist.”

From one second to another Alt smiled. 

“Well then, welcome to the loser  club, I guess. Stay away from Johnny and Henry and you’ll be fine.”

“Thanks Alt, good first impression.”

She just laughed and went back inside, Kerry and V following closely. 

“She seemed nice”, V pointed out.

“She  _ is  _ nice. And clever. Way too nice and clever to be fucking Johnny.”

“I’ve heard that”, a low voice echoed from the floor in front of them. V looked up, instinctively stepping ahead of Kerry to protect him. Kerry behind him just blushed, good that no one could see it in the dark.  _ Fuck, he was falling for him. Like, for real. _

_ “ _ Found yourself  a new whore Ker?”

Johnny stepped in front of them. 

“What happened to the last one?”

“Don’t take him seriously, believe me. Johnny, ‘s V, my tattoo artist. V, that’s Johnny Silverhand.”

“You’re shorter than I expected”, snorted V. 

Johnny looked at him in disbelief while Alt, Denny and Kerry started laughing. 

“Kid, you’re in”, Denny cheered while Alt was still holding her hand in front of her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter. Kerry grabbed his hand.  _ They both melted at the sensation.  _ Johnny just stood there, mouth still agape. Kerry made his way through them, V in a tight grip. 

“I’ll show you around. And then you’ll just enjoy the show, yeah?”

“Sound’s good.”

He tried not to grin, but the fact that  Kerrys friends seemed to like the way he retorted Johnnys remarks made him proud. Not that he was in it for a fight, but it seemed like Kerry was the butt of Johnnys jokes and he was about to change that. He heard how Alt and Johnny started discussing in the backroom, while Kerry walked him around the venue, beaming with pride. 

_ It had only been a day but if the two of them weren’t a match made in heaven.  _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftershow party is just starting at this point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping the chapters shorter isn't easy. I'm sorry.   
> ___  
> Look at the end for a picture of my finished Kerry tattoo <3

Kerry left the stage, sweating, full of adrenaline. Literary beaming.  V watched him, his  ecstatic mood radiating through the whole venue, infecting everyone around him. He grinned widely,  a bit concerned about the fresh tattoo on his arm. Kerry went to the front of the stage, extending his arm to V.

“C’mon cutie,  you can come backstage.”

V blushed, grabbing his arm and jumping on stage. Kerry took his hand and dragged him to the back, not letting go of him once, his guitar still dangling from his back.  He looked so hot and cute, drenched in sweat. V couldn’t resist, he yanked him around , hugging him. Not quite courageous enough for a kiss yet. Kerry laughed. 

“Liked the show?”

“Liked? That was fucking  Preem ! Best thing I’ve seen since… ever probably.”

“Try not to suck  on his dick too hard”, Johnny growled while walking besides them. 

“Johnny, be nice”, Alt scolded him, winking at Kerry and V who bath laughed awkwardly. 

“We’re having a little after show party in our apartment.  Wanna join?”

V nodded, smiling wide. He didn’t have a job this night so he could go and hang out with a real fucking band. His heart was beating. But not because he was among Rockstars, because he was amongst Kerry. 

“Just wait here. We’ll take a quick shower and change and then I’ll take you back to my place.”

“Sure no worries, I have time.”

Kerry grinned, winking at him, leaving him waiting in front of the changing room. V talked to some of the roadies, earning some jealous comments. It took about 15 minutes until the band came back, Kerry taking V’s hand immediately as if to make clear that he belonged to him.  _ God I can’t believe this man. He’s fucking perfect.  _

They  went out the backdoor, waking back to their apartment. Kerry  talked about a lot of stuff V didn’t understand, like guitars and labels and how to write music but V was just happy to hear his voice. He couldn’t even really concentrate on what exactly he was talking about, totally in awe of his beauty.  They stopped in front of a sky scraper, going inside and stepping in the elevator. The rest of the band had taken their cars so they were the last ones to arrive. Kerry pushed the button for the 4 th floor, looking at V. 

“Nervous?”

“Should so?”, V smirked. “Just not good with alcohol if I admit.”

“Oh, good to know. I’ll take care of you then, don’t take anything from Johnny or Henry as a general advise.”

“Noted.”

They stepped out the elevator heading for the apartment in which music was already blasting loudly. They entered watching as the band sat on the couch, singing, drinking alcohol and having an overall good time. Kerry didn’t move from V’s side as they joined the rest in the living room. Henry had brought some chick; Nance was alone talking to Denny who was sitting on the lap of some guy. Alt was sitting next to Johnny, downing a shot of what seemed to be Vodka. They all turned they head as Kerry and V sat down next to each other on the floor. Alt smiling at them, Johnny just looking annoyed. 

“We had an idea”, she exclaimed, already slurring some. “How about truth or dare? Spinning a bottle, huh?”

Johnny looked at her, smirking. 

“Excellent idea princess.”

“Don’t call me that, asshole”, she laughed. 

V looked at Kerry who sighed loudly.

“Thought we might just... you know, enjoy the evening.”

“Afraid of scaring your new input away?”, Johnny sad sarcastically, lighting a cigarette.

Kerry rolled his eyes. 

“ No it’s okay. I’m fine with that, if y’all  wanna ”, V said, earning a surprised look from Johnny and Kerry alike. “Not that I have much to hide I guess.”

Denny cheered, getting an empty bottle from the table and spun it around. She looked at V. 

“Beginners luck, right? Truth or dare.”

V hesitated for a second. 

“Dare.”

Denny smirked, filling a pint to the brim with some brown- ish liquid. 

“Here. Drink that.”

She handed him the glass, looking at him smiling. V sniffed at it, furrowing his brows. 

“You don’t have to”, Kerry said, sounding concerned.  Of course, his friends would ruin this somehow. 

“No, it’s... it’s fine.”

He downed the pint, not wanting to look weak in front of Kerry and his friends. He coughed, that shit burned like hell. But he took it like a champ. 

“That was fucking disgusting, what was that?”

“No idea”, laughed Denny. “Got it from an Irish dude who was at one of our shows.”

V shook his head, trying to get rid of the burning sensation and taste. He took the bottle and spun it. They played for a solid hour until everyone was way too drunk to get out a coherent word. Alt spun the bottle one last time and it landed on Johnny. She smirked devilish. 

“Dare”, he said, slurring. 

“Kiss the new kid.”

Johnny, Kerry and V looked at her, shocked.  All of the alcohol seemingly leaving their body. Johnny sighed, hanging his head low. 

“I hate you woman.”

He sat down on the floor, crawling towards V, grabbing his arm when he was suddenly pushed away. Kerry hat settled between them, one arm holding back V, the other hand resting on Johnnys shoulder pushing him the other way. 

“Nobody, and I mean it, touches V, except for me.”

Johnny cocked his head to the side. He had never seen Kerry being so possessive of someone before. He was quite literally shocked. The women looked over to them, Denny and Als in awe. Kerry’s heart was beating hard against his chest. He didn’t know what V did to  him, but he wanted to have him all for himself. They halted in that position for a few seconds before Johnny backed up. 

“Guess no smooch for you then, new kid.”

V sighed in relief. 

“Wouldn’t say so”, Kerry smirked, turning around, grabbing V’s face with both hands and placing a hot kiss on his lips. V closed his eyes, his heart pounding.  _ Fuck. They’ve known each other for two days and he was falling in love.  _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftershow party is going right as planned.   
> Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this one so regularly, I am very overwhelmed with my other story at the moment <3

“Don’t  wanna share?” Johnny joked. 

Kerry’s and V’s lips had just parted. The younger man still panting from that surprise kiss, while Kerry already turned around again. 

“Mine”, he growled. “Keep your hands by yourself. Or Alt, don’t care. V’s mine.”

Johnny was taken aback a bit, while Alt was sitting behind him on the couch, grinning widely. She had this feeling that V had taken Kerry’s heart by storm and she was just proved right. The fact that Johnny was seemingly getting jealous of all the attention the young tattoo artist got from his best friend made it even more amusing to her. 

“What has he  that I don’t have?”, Johnny smirked. 

“Decency. Pretty eyes. A job that pays. Probably a big dick.”

Alt laughed. V’s cheeks and ears turned red.  _ Kerry was possessive. Not what he had expected but he  _ _ genuinely _ _ liked being the center of attention. _

_ “ _ Wow, Ker. Hurting my feelings for a quick fuck.”

Johnny dramatically threw up his hands, pouting. 

“Have seen my dick already, know it’s fucking enormous.”

“Yeah, if you look real close.”

“Guys”, Alt intervened, still laughing. “The poor kid doesn’t need you to fawn over him. And he most  definitely doesn’t need to know either of your  dick's sizes right now. Look at him, he’s been here for a few hours and you’re already making a scene.”

Johnny grunted, Kerry smirking in victory. Alt was the only one who could calm Johnny somehow. V put his hand on Kerry’s shoulder, making the Filipino blush. 

“How ‘bout we’ll take the After Show to Atlantis?”, Alt whispered in Johnnys ear. “And after that to my apartment?”

Johnny smirked, nodding enthusiastically. Alt looked at Nancy and Denny who understood what she was trying to do, also nodding in agreement. They all stood up in unison, making Kerry and V look up in confusion. 

“We’re leaving you two alone for the night. Try not to thrash the apartment too much, understood?”

“Yes ma’am”, said V, then shook his head.  _ Where did that come from. _ Alt only laughed. She was by far the most sympathetic one of the  group . She grabbed Johnnys hand and lead him outside, making sure he didn’t kick V or Kerry in the process. After about 5 minutes there was silence in the  apartment , apart from the music that was still playing. Kerry and V looked at each other.

“I’m sorry”, mumbled Kerry, taking off his bandana. “My friends can be  real jerks.”

“Ah, don’t care. Their nice people, really”, V smirked. “May I?”

Kerry cocked his head to the side, not quite understanding what V wanted, but still nodded like the idiot he was. V lifted his hand and run his slender fingers through Kerry’s pitch-black mullet. The hair felt as soft as it looked. Kerry instinctively closed his eyes, leaning into the touch of the artist. V grinned, grabbing Kerry by the neck and pulling him in. 

“You know, don’t  wanna share either”, he purred while kissing him again, this time more passionately. Longer. Kerry flung his arms around him, holding him close. He had to admit he wanted to fuck him badly, but he didn’t want to destroy the moment. This right here, this just felt right. Like their lips belonged together. And for  now that was more than enough. 


End file.
